


爱河

by Surianika



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, birthday gift to my girlfriend
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surianika/pseuds/Surianika
Summary: 每一条河流的归宿最终都是大海。
Relationships: France/Germany (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	爱河

路德维希在天刚蒙蒙亮时就因为生物钟而醒来。被子很重，因为弗朗西斯的一只手臂搭在他的胸口上，从指尖一直延伸到臂膀的光裸肌肤暗示着掩藏在床褥间的躯体。金色的脑袋还没来得及梳理，乱糟糟地埋在他的颈窝中呼吸平稳沉重。悬在天花板上的灯在一缕晨光中轻轻摇晃——实际上，床也在。路德维希吓了一跳，他反射性地想要坐起，索性被理智一把摁住。从只拉了半扇窗帘的玻璃外显现的并不是安睡在紫罗兰色天空中的埃菲尔铁塔，这儿不是巴黎，窗外只有油墨混合着沥青一般硬邦邦铁色的、一望无际的大海。当路德维希注意到这点时，他重新安心了下来。他想起来他们此时此刻正躺在一艘船上。  
太阳正在从遥远得望不见陆地的彼方兀自长出来，是令人看一眼就顿觉滚烫的火团。路德维希不想太早惊动弗朗西斯，他没有下床，躺在原处静静看着朝阳顺着昏暗的天穹往上爬，一路走一路点灯。这世界上第二个醒来的是云朵，像绛紫色的鱼鳞黏了一片又一片。天空呈现出一种鸢尾与泥土夹杂的奇妙颜色，一开始还是暗的，随即被海风迅速冲亮。窗框阻挡不住海水的腥甜，凉意攀附上了德国人裸露在外的鼻尖。他吸吸鼻子，把弗朗西斯伸在被子外的一只手轻轻拉起来，塞进被窝——不过还是搭在自己的胸口。  
这个动作引来弗朗西斯开始闭着眼睛揉捏他的胸肌。路德维希尴尬地推推不安分的手：“别装睡了。你什么时候醒的？”  
弗朗西斯发出无趣的埋怨声，不屈不挠地把手重新搭上来。他依然顽强地闭着眼睛。  
“睁开眼吧，你要连日出的最后一点尾声都错过了。”  
路德维希换了个方式哄诱他的爱人。要知道他们现在是在海中央，而不是什么千篇一律的无趣的度假酒店里看海上日出。他们有数不尽的日出可以迎来，但和对方共同欣赏的每一个依然珍贵。  
“哥哥我也非常精神地冉冉升起了哦，想看看吗？”弗朗西斯终于睁开了眼，路德维希还没来得及再深情地多望一望那对天空都会从中劫夺晨曦之色的眸子，就不得不马上赶去阻止弗朗西斯试图掀开盖在他们下半截躯体上被单的举动。弗朗西斯的腿借机压住了他的，什么热而坚硬的东西抵着了他的小腹，摩擦得他也浑身发烫。  
“该死，弗朗西斯！”他恼火地叫起来，“你没经历过晨勃吗？从我身上下去！”  
腿到了腿之间，所以他的也正在弗朗西斯的大腿根内侧磨蹭着，显得他们俩谁也不比谁更龌龊下流。  
“哈…”所以弗朗西斯半是嘲讽地笑了，“就这么做吧？”  
“我们今天还要去潜…”路德维希本想义正辞严地反驳，然而弗朗西斯已经干脆利落地吻去了他的下半句话“耗费体力”。他们俩在被子底下折腾了一会，搞出了一身汗，路德维希扯着弗朗西斯去冲澡。  
这艘船是弗朗西斯私人的，在漆成白色的船体上的醒目位置用蓝油漆端正写上了船的名字，Amour。第一次看到这艘船时路德维希的表情一下就僵硬了，被弗朗西斯哈哈大笑着推上船舷。他在刚接到弗朗西斯邀请他夏天一起出海度假的邀请时，心中幻想的场面是整整一周的盘子里只有青豆罐头与干面包，湿漉漉长霉斑的船舱里放着上下双铺的铁架床。然而当他真正走进Amour号时，见到的却是一艘更富有生活气息的豪华客轮：驾驶室以外的地方被布置成一间考究的客厅，许多舒适的猩红矮沙发和软坐垫搭配着厚地毯代替了桌椅坐具；虽然船上带了足够整整食用一周的面包和罐头，但路德维希甚至发现了几听放在小冰柜里的啤酒，乃至于一个满足最基本烹饪需求的小厨房；从海滩上和浅海里捡来的贝壳与螺取代鲜花装点打开更里面那扇门后能走进的卧室，弗朗西斯甚至花钱把床尾也磋磨成大砗磲的模样，就寝时如果他们将垂挂在床柱四角的幔帐放下，就像是被包裹在漂亮珠贝安安静静睡眠时吐出的白色软雾里。Amour号上甚至可以畅快洗澡，其余的空地还被弗朗西斯放满了钓具、潜水用具等供他们在海上找乐子的玩意。总而言之，一切都让路德维希目瞪口呆。  
弗朗西斯没有在他第一次参观Amour号时得意洋洋地从他背后绕上来问他是否喜欢，从路德维希努力压抑着的欣喜若狂表情里，他已经足以看出这个没来得及经历过大航海时代的年轻人心中远航的热血已经蠢蠢欲动了。  
不过很可惜Amour号还是没法开到太远的地方。他们顶多越过防鲨网后再开几海里，弗朗西斯就决定下锚了。这里的海况很好，地中海风平浪静，路德维希想象中被风浪玩弄吐个昏天黑地的场面根本不可能发生。船当然会晃动，却只是像摇篮那般轻柔。  
法兰西和德意志已经在海上漂了两三天了。他们的大冷冻柜里还藏着一条鱼。那是昨天弗朗西斯钓上来的。波诺弗瓦船长守在钓竿边，而贝什米特像个真正的下层船员一样走来走去，用海水冲洗甲板。四周天空上海鸥很多，红嘴黑翼纷纷扬扬——因为弗朗西斯选择信赖它们找鱼的能力，“不管怎么样至少比人强，我让皮埃尔去找它们问问。”话虽如此，海鸥的确吃得很饱，可弗朗西斯什么收获也没有。他只是固执地站在原地等着。  
路德维希正跪在地上，用海绵搓一颗靠近船舷沾了藻泥的铆钉。突然法国人大声且急促地叫起来。他转头一看，弗朗西斯正在与鱼拔河。海里面不知道有什么东西，但隐隐有胜过自动收线器的势头。卷线器稀里哗啦地倒着转动，猛得让路德维希怀疑他们钓上了旗鱼，或者可能干脆直接逮着了利维坦。  
“路易！快过来！”弗朗西斯的喊声及时打断他脑子里莫名其妙且不合时宜的想法。路德维希这下窜了上去。他们赌上的是一根价格不菲的碳素纤维钓竿，而那条波塞冬手下巨物赌上的是自己的命。它的力气大得出奇，多亏有路德维希死死搂着弗朗西斯的腰才不至于让后者脚下一滑被拖进海里去。一直到鱼筋疲力尽了，他们才终于放松下来。两人都打定主意要看看这到底是个什么玩意，从逐渐收上来的白色钓线底端，果真浮现出一个大家伙。弗朗西斯把鱼甩到甲板上以便仔细观察。它足足有他们从手掌到小臂那么长，鱼嘴一开一合，墨蓝色的尾巴使劲一抽，在临死前还给上来制服它的路德维希手臂上划出一道极细的豁口子，血珠顷刻间汩汩冒出渗个没完。吓得弗朗西斯连鱼会不会趁机逃跑都忘了，慌慌张张地满船跑搜罗来纱布、消毒酒精与棉球。然而等法国人回来时，见到的却是德国人若无其事地把已经咽气了的大鱼提回了船舱里，塞进厨房角落一箱寒气逼人的冰块底下，至于手上的伤，他随手扯了条没用过的干净毛巾捂着。  
为这事弗朗西斯骂了他一下午。国家意识体的自愈能力不容小觑，当天晚上路德维希的手臂就已经光洁如初了。自然更不会有感染迹象。这也是他们今天能幸运地继续按照原计划潜水玩儿的原因。  
现在还不是潜水光照能见度最好的时候。路德维希决定趁着时间还早先检查一下那些买回来后不知道放了多久的潜水设备，从起居室站起身来时恰巧撞见弗朗西斯扎起头发进了厨房。  
“做午饭吗？”路德维希从门外探进头。  
“给你报仇。”弗朗西斯言简意赅地回答，打开放在墙角的冰柜，冷笑着与鱼眼对视。  
路德维希知趣地转身离开检查装备去了。  
午餐是新鲜的香煎鱼排，柠檬汁与罗勒叶调味——他们哪怕根本不在陆地上也依然有新鲜罗勒可以用，因为弗朗西斯在某个窗户前种了一小盆。如果Amour号就是他们的诺亚方舟，那他们带上舟来的动物和种子类别可着实不算多。鱼头被整齐地切了下来，扔进锅里与弗朗西斯挂在船尾的渔网随缘捞到的不知名海贝一起炖了个味道粗犷而鲜美的汤，大颗大颗的粗砺海盐在汤里化开，成为唯一但却恰到好处的调味料。船尾渔网上除了贝类以外还挂着零星三四条小杂鱼乃至于两个大海星。杂鱼被炸成了酥脆鱼条，谢天谢地海星没有跟着出现在盘子里。路德维希替弗朗西斯在船上发现了一个没用的小玻璃缸子，装了点海水后把海星放了进去。  
“你说它们还活着吗？”饭后弗朗西斯趴在缸边，起居室的地毯上，看着他新捡到的海星朋友，“如果还活着，我是不是该喂它们点吃的？它们吃什么？”  
路德维希跟他一起趴着，皱紧眉头思考：“……海星吃鱼吗？”  
眼看着弗朗西斯又跃跃欲试要去拿做午饭还没来得及丢的下脚料了，路德维希赶紧摁住他。  
“弗朗西斯，你快看。”路德维希仍然在认真地盯着海星们。  
“什么？”法国人在打哈欠，他已经在午后的阳光和松软的地毯的双重催化下昏昏欲睡了。  
“它们动了。”  
其中一只——个头小一点的那只海星，不知是船的摇晃让它被水冲起来了，还是它自己主动半游半走过去了，它碰了碰另一只始终没动静的个头更大的海星。  
弗朗西斯学着海星捅了捅路德维希。区别在于收获到路德维希狠狠瞪了他一眼。  
时间一晃已经到了下午三四点，这时的能见度不错，水温也适宜。他们把两位海星朋友留下来看家，换上潜水服，戴上目镜，背上氧气瓶。弗朗西斯动作迅速地扎进海浪下，路德维希不知道他又想干什么，但他害怕和弗朗西斯在海里走散，匆匆忙忙用力吐一口气清空呼吸管，含住管口哗一声潜进海中。  
从海面下看阳光的感受是如此神奇，你会以为阳光是种实体，是人鱼的一根金发脱落，在水中无所适从漂流。深蓝、浅蓝从四面八方围拢上来包裹住他。路德维希环顾四周，没有鱼，没有弗朗西斯，一切空空荡荡。他开始有些紧张了，下意识地游到Amour船底下，为了不迷失方向，扶住下锚插进海底的铁链继续向下游。越往下光线越是微弱，路德维希停了下来。  
塞壬会贪恋弗朗西斯的面容吗？在他们刚刚下水的地方会有间歇性暗潮，在他不知道的时候已经把弗朗西斯冲得老远了吗？路德维希一面紧张，一面又努力压抑着，怕出现呼吸紊乱。他和弗朗西斯约好只潜半个小时，所以也许他现在应该做的是直接回到船上，等待他回来……  
有人就在这胡思乱想之际从身后拍了拍他。路德维希吓了一跳，转过身，是另一个和他一样全副武装穿着潜水服的人。弗朗西斯回来了！路德维希一把抓住他的手，弗朗西斯迷惑不解地歪了歪头，打手势示意路德维希跟着他上浮。  
他们匀速游上海面。弗朗西斯吐出呼吸嘴，从潜水服口袋里掏出个小东西，在海水里涮了两下洗掉海藻碎片，笑着伸到路德维希眼前。  
路德维希擦擦护目镜上的水珠，这才看清楚那是一枚锈迹斑斑的银币，上面的浮雕已经被腐蚀得模糊不清了。  
“这应该是一枚十五到十六世纪的钱币，我在下面发现了一艘破船，在原来应该是船长室的地板缝里捡到的！”弗朗西斯骄傲地介绍他的探险经历。  
“15-16世纪的钱你不是有很多吗。”路德维希奇怪地看了他一眼。每个国家都会留一些纪念品给自己，作为对某个时代的留念。其中钱币是最受欢迎的，因为它们方便轻巧，还不容易损坏。  
“没有哦，我已经全部捐给博物馆和大学了。所以这一枚哥哥我要自己留着。”弗朗西斯说着，把银币又放回自己潜水服的口袋里，“而且这怎么能一样呢！这可是寻宝啊！你听着不兴奋吗？”他不服气地补上一句。  
“带我去看看吧。”说实话路德维希也真的很感兴趣。他还没来得及亲眼见过水下沉船，已经被打捞上来原样送进博物馆复原发现状态的那种除外。  
“没问题。”弗朗西斯又得意起来。这一次路德维希紧跟着他游下去，同样为了保证方向不偏不倚，他们顺着锁链下潜。路德维希没戴潜水表，也不知道他们具体潜了大概多深，总之没过一会儿双脚已经顺利落了地。他还准备近距离细致观察一番海底景观，说不定还能遇到他们海星朋友的亲朋好友。但弗朗西斯早就已经没耐心地窜了出去，在沉船废墟的破洞上方打开潜水灯朝他发信号。不得已，路德维希只好先游了过去。  
他们从这艘依稀保留着大致框架的船还浮在水面上时绝不会拥有的入口登船。船员早就湮没在了历史的尘埃中，很多小鱼住在这里。路德维希模仿着弗朗西斯的样子摸一摸他们路过的鱼群，隔着手套也摸不出究竟是软若无骨还是滑腻冰凉。但是鱼群并不怕他们，在路德维希和弗朗西斯的掌心肆意穿梭。一路上他们经过了船员的房间、大副的房间和餐厅，下层仓库塌陷得严重，连海水都进不去，只能遗憾作罢。在缺了门少了地板的船里，每个房间基本都是空的，没有什么可看，让路德维希本来兴奋的心有些许失望。他在下潜时幻想过这会不会是从东方驶来满载瓷器的商船，那样他可以悄悄捡一个不那么尖锐的残片回去。可惜，唯一有点看头的只有弗朗西斯捡到银币的船长室里，还幸存着一只造型古朴的箱子。  
“那里面是什么？”路德维希指着箱子打手语问道。  
“不知道，哥哥我觉得可能有宝藏，所以故意没打开，留着等小路易下来一起看。”弗朗西斯也用手语回答他。  
“那我们打开看看吧。”  
“你去开吧，我已经有收获了，里面的东西就归你了。Amour号上的规矩就是这样！”  
弗朗西斯故意模仿海盗的口气。路德维希无奈地摇摇头，他蹬了几下水，把箱子从船长脆弱的桌子上捧起来。这箱子幸运得出奇，依附在上面的海藻、贝介一碰就掉，甚至还幸运地没有上锁。路德维希打开箱盖，弗朗西斯就停在他身后不远处笑着看着他——  
——箱子里是一枚雕镂成矢车菊形状的胸针。  
这样的造型和工艺不太像1520年的，比较像2020年的。  
一瞬间路德维希就在脑内想明白了一连串问题：箱子为什么这么新；弗朗西斯为什么急着下水，下水后又为什么不见人影；他为什么突然对司空见惯的古币这么热衷……  
等德意志反应过来，法兰西已经游出了十米远。路德维希迅速抱起箱子追出去，他俩重新变回了一前一后。但因为不敢上浮太快，最终路德维希还是成功在半道上截到了弗朗西斯，揪住他的手臂。然而他的法国恋人再一次出乎了他的意料，他一点也没有开玩笑作势挣扎要跑的样子，相反，他转过了身。面对着路德维希，弗朗西斯抬起右手，从腹部划到脖颈，再将手伸向路德维希，做出了一个仿佛邀舞的姿势。  
但路德维希知道那不是邀舞，也不是潜水员使用的手语。那是法国手语，他认得。“Je t’aime.”弗朗西斯在无声地说。  
于是路德维希放开了弗朗西斯的手，把箱子夹在胳膊底下。他把两只手弓起交握在心口，手指像小蝴蝶翩翩展翅而飞一样从他心上一路起飞，朝向弗朗西斯的方向。  
“Ich liebe dich.”路德维希知道弗朗西斯也会认得这个简单的德国手语。  
他们浮上水面，在爬上Amour号时，在甲板上，在船舷边，他们时不时地相互亲吻，像两条湿漉漉的，刚长出腿的人鱼。  
海星朋友们都还健在。路德维希帮忙换了水，最终还是拗不过弗朗西斯把鱼肉剁成泥扔了一点进去。过了一会再看，鱼肉已经没了。于是弗朗西斯又兴高采烈地把船尾拖网里勾到的海藻放了一点进去。路德维希这回没有阻止他，他躲在卧室里把胸针别在某一件衬衫上看看效果。  
返航前一天晚上，他们把毯子和靠枕都抱了出来，铺在路德维希每日认真擦洗一尘不染的甲板上，并排躺下看星星。大海之中远离城市灯光，可以看到难得一见的璀璨星空。  
“回去之后我就把弗朗茨和路易捐给水族馆。”他们俩有一搭没一搭地聊着时，弗朗西斯说道。  
“弗朗茨和路易？”路德维希愣了一下，很快反应过来，“……那两只海星什么时候有了名字？”  
“难道它们不应该有吗。它们是我们的旅伴，而且它们还是一对恋人。”弗朗西斯一本正经地反驳，反而让路德维希噎住了。  
“有些种类的海星没有性别。所以它们可能不是恋人。”德国人感觉自己还是有必要说出这个事实。  
“真的吗，每天早上我都看到弗朗茨会去亲亲路易——喏，就像这样。”弗朗西斯如是解释那其中一只海星用触角碰碰另外一只海星的行为，他探过身来亲吻路德维希。海星弗朗茨只是浅尝辄止，弗朗西斯吻得却足够深。  
“可你看另一只什么时候有过反应了？它老是一动不动。”路德维希被吻得有些透不过气来。弗朗西斯就像是汪洋，他在那其中溺了水几乎窒息。  
“哦，那是因为路易害羞得不敢动了。”弗朗西斯想也没想解释道。路德维希一时语塞。  
弗朗西斯笑了。  
“——喏，就像这样。”  
海浪永不休眠。在万物歇憩的时候，它依旧轻轻推着小船荡漾。Amour的晃动将他们的拥抱推得更紧了。荧光水母熄灭了灯，这周遭越是空旷静寂，他们越是拥有彼此。唯有星星看见了，那叶名为Amour的孤舟在大海之中漂流。  
而大海终将是每一条河流的归宿，这常理亘古不变。

ENDE/FIN.


End file.
